Gallantly Gone
by Swayzecrazy03
Summary: Two boys. One died a hero, the other a hoodlum. Both died gallant. Both are not ready to leave. Not yet at least.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm sorry that I'm not very good about updating things, but I'm planning on updating 'Caught in the Landslide' later today For those who read it (: This is a new Fanfiction and it is in the 2 points of Johnny and Dally! I hope you all enjoy! Please review! (: **

Chapter One: Johnny's POV

I knew I wasn't going to get better. I knew from the moment I went in that church I wasn't going to come back out the same person. I can't really feel pain that often, in fact I can barely feel anything. Despite the fact that with every breath I take I feel my life slip away, faster than usual. I'd always thought on killing myself but here I was, I finally did it. No going back now. Since I've been here I wonder why I ever fathomed on killing myself. As I lay here, smelling the never ending smoke and antibiotics, I think. 16 years really ain't long at all. I had already lived half my life when I turned 8 years old. It's to soon to die, but yet, it's just the right time. What am I living for? Sure I have the gang but if it wasn't for them, I would've never known what it was like to be able to talk to somebody and not get hit. If Im not going to die now then I'll spend the rest of it paralyzed, in fear, maybe even in jail for killing that boy. In this moment, I've finally decided. I'm going to just give up. It's my choice, and I've made my final decision. Just then, I heard the door open and saw two shadows walk in. One sat by my side, the other standing before me. The figure by my side began to talk and immediately I recognized it was Dally. That means the other figure had to of been Ponyboy. I couldn't make out what he was saying but I did hear the word rumble.

"Useless... Fightings no good..." I managed out. I knew I was on my last breath as I surrendered my self to the light. The light looked like the sunset Ponyboy had watched with me. That sunset was probably the greatest thing I've ever experienced in my life, besides for the brotherhoodly love of the gang. I had to some way tell Ponyboy that. As my last words I needed him to know how much that one poem and that one sunset impacted my life. "Stay gold Ponyboy, Stay gold." I whispered then with my my last bit of life I closed my eyes and was whisked away from what use to be the body of Johnny Cade.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Review please! (:**

Chapter Two: Dally's POV

I stared at Johnny's lifeless body in horror. I wanted to cry. I wanted to just lose it and go insane. But I was Dallas Winston. I couldn't do that, now I knew was my time to die. As I rambled to Johnny my brain a hot mess I left, punching the wall on my way out. Johnny was probably alone up watching down. I could see his dark brown filled with fear and desperation as I walked to a convenience store. Why was I here? What am I doing? Thoughts rushed through my head and before I knew it I was bolting down the street, heater in one hand, money in the other. My first and only thought now was call Darry. Darry was superman he could help me out. I went to a phone both quickly and dialed the number.

"Hello?" I heard a voice on the other end say and I felt relief flood over me. It was Darry.

"Cops are after me I robed a store, meet me in the lot." I said quickly and hung up, bolting for our meeting place. The police were hot on my tail as I made my way under a street light. I heard the gang screaming as they ran toward me, police pulled up In front of me and I was cornered.

"Dal! Don't do nothing stupid! C'mon man surrender!" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned my head and in shock saw a partly faded Johnny. "Surrender Dal." He said again. I felt my eyes fill with tears. Of anger and of grief. I began to raise my hands in surrender when a police man shot me. The others joined and I quickly realized why. In my hand I had a heater and they didn't know It wasn't loaded or the fact that I was surrendering. I didn't even have time to hit the ground before I slipped away. I knew I had died desperate and that's how people saw me. But what they didn't know is for the first time in my life Dallas Winston didn't get what he wanted. Instead, I ended up dead under the streetlight.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is a really short chapter! Sorry! Review please (:**

Johnny's POV

I couldn't believe it. In front of me lied one of my best friends. One of my brothers, body. I kneeled by his side as he stared blankly up at me, with cold, dead eyes. Tears began to stream as the gang ran up to us. I couldn't say anything as I sobbed next to Dallas. I looked up at the gang to see their pained expressions. I noticed Ponyboy was swaying, looking unsteady. He looked like he would collapse any minute.

"Glory look at the kid!" I called out trying to bring their attention to him. Just as I did he fell to the ground, unconscious. Darry reacted so fast I didn't have time to blink before he was by Ponyboy's side. An ambulance pulled up, probably to take Dally even though it was to late, but they looked at Ponyboy and took him instead, calling another ambulance. Darry and Soda went with Ponyboy and the rest of the gang followed. I stayed with Dally's body.

"Why'd you do something stupid like that Dal." I sobbed. All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and in disbelief saw it was Dally. How could it be him? He's dead... I then froze as memory of me letting go came back.

"Guess it ain't the end." Dally said grimacing at what use to be his body. I was dead. Dally was dead. How are we still here? Is this just a nightmare? Thoughts raced through my head and before I could get a hold of my thoughts, I found myself hugging Dally. He hugged back and frowned. "C'mon Johnny, lets figure out what's goin on..."


End file.
